poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
1st assignment with Captain Rex/The battle begins
Here's how 1st assignment with Captain Rex and The battle begins goes in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. see Anakin, Ahsoka, Starscream, and our heroes meeting with Captain Rex Starscream: Greetings, Captain. It is only a matter of time before the Separatists recapture Christophsis. Captain Rex: Yes, sir. It won't happen. (Looking at our heroes) Who are you guys? Hiccup: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Astrid: Astrid Hofferson. Fishlegs: Fishlegs Ingerman. Snotlout: Snotlout Jorgenson. Tuffnut: Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. Ruffnut: 'Sup? Dagur: Dagur the Deranged. Heather: I'm his sister, Heather. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: Name's Rarity. Rainbow: I am Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle. And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Spike: I'm Spike. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor. Cadance: I'm his wife, Princess Cadance. rest of the team introduce themselves Captain Rex: It's an honor to meet you all. Starscream: And this is General Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. Shockwave: I thought Anakin never had an apprentice. Anakin: There's been a mix-up. The youngling isn't with me. Ahsoka: Stop calling me that. You're stuck with me, Skyguy. Snotlout, and Captain Rex chuckle Dagur: Uh, yeah. Nobody calls him that anymore, Ahsoka, now that he's general and all. Ansson: Is that right, General Skyguy? chuckles awkwardly Anakin: What did you just call me? Johann: Master Rex, perhaps all of us, including Miss Ahsoka, accompany you? Hmm? Captain Rex: Uh, right. Come on, guys. Johann: Excellent. scene changes with Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and our heroes Dagur: We're glad you 2 came with us. Hate to admit it, but we might need the backup. Captain Rex: Commander Starscream told me, sir. Cozymonster: So, if Starscream's a commander, and we're both captains, then, technically, we outrank him, right? Captain Rex: In my book, experience outranks everything. Icebat: I love it when experience outranks everything. Right, Uglyghost? Uglyghost: Yeah. Let's get some. ahead What's that? Wonk: That's not good. Looks like they've got a shield generator. This is gonna make things darn near impossible. Captain Rex: If you want experience, Wonk, it looks like you're about to get plenty. Monstrox: Oh, boy. I keep telling Starscream, "We outrank you, Commander. Really cool." But does he listen? No. hologram of Quintessa appears in Whorm Loathsom's tank Quintessa: hologram General Loathsom, you must delay our enemies as fast as possible. My allies and I need time to execute the next part of the plan of Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. Whorm Loathsom: Yes, Commander Quintessa. of Quintessa disappears Mac Grimborn: I have the perfect plan. My friends and allies and I will try to knock out the shield generator. Smokescreen: Good thinking, Mac. Wheeljack: aye-aye, Cap'n. Obi-Wan: Right, then. Maybe you all can tip-toe through the enemy lines-- Rainbow: Without being detected. Arcee: Alright, let's get this over with. Anakin: If we survive this, guys, you and I are gonna have a talk. Captain Rex: They make quite the group, don't they, sir? Obi-Wan: Let's hope so. Starscream: Despise his relationship with his future apprentice, Skywalker refers a head size small. Eh, I was simply referring to head size. Meanwhile Grubber: So, this is where the fun begins. Fizzlepop: Let them pass between us. clones battle the battle droids, and the shield generator is destroyed Hiccup: Well, Ahsoka would never make it as Obi-Wan's Padawan. Anakin: But she might make it as mine. And you might make it as our powerful allies. Mala: Oh, my.